Feral
Feral: Feral mutations are primarily physical mutations, often encompassing enhanced senses , some forms of healing factor and often atavistic physical traits. Mutants with feral mutations are usually referred to as ferals, although the term is often used as a blanket reference to any mutant with atavistic mutations. They may also have enhanced physical attributes. Feral Subclasses: (listed in order from the most common) Feline: Typically possessing the traits of the cat, lion, tiger, panther, leopard, cheetah, jaguar, or other Feline species, these Ferals often display inhuman speed and agility, reflexes, enhanced senses (particularly eyesight, smell, and hearing) and greatly augmented physical strength (although not as strong as an Ursine Feral). They can also alter the appearance of their eyes from human to cat-like. Feline Ferals often display great sociability and are extremely territorial. This is the most common type of Feral. NOTE: All Feline Ferals have a heightened fear of fire and are prone to the form of hypnosis. *''Examples: Victor Creed, Ryder Creed'' Ursines: Possessing the traits of bear species such as grizzly, black, brown, and polar, Ursine Ferals are superior to all other Ferals with regard to physical strength. They have above human hearing, smell, eyesight, reflexes, agility, and superior speed as well. Ursine Ferals are often quite solitary, which often disagrees with their human side, which craves human interaction. They are also often extremely tall. Like Felines and Canines, they are extremely territorial as well. *''Example:'' Theodore Winchester Canines: Typically possess the traits of a specific family of dog such as the wolf (Lupine), fox (Vulpine), coyote, jackal, dingo, or other canine species, these Ferals have the keenest sense of smell of all Ferals, acute hearing and eyesight. Like Feline Ferals, they have extreme physical strength, speed, reflexes, and agility. They also have amazing, enhanced, stamina. They are the most social of all Ferals and but are easily provoked and quick to anger. They may also possess enhanced moonglow. Due to their sense of smell, Canine Ferals are expert trackers. Like Felines and Ursines, they are fiercely territorial as well. *''Examples:'' James Howlett, Daken Howlett, Laura Kinney Reptus: Possessing the traits of Reptilian species such as snake and lizard (including alligator, turtle, and crocodile), these Ferals display both enhanced physical skills and exotic physical features. These features can include additional membranes (e.g., eyes, wall climbing), and concealed venom sacs (fangs, pheromone gas), while enhanced skills include reptilian reaction, agility, and reflexes as well as augmented strength (if the traits are similar to alligator, crocodile or a larger lizard such as the komodo dragon). In addition, most Reptilian Ferals crave external heat as they display the features of cold-blooded organisms. NOTE: Like Feline Ferals, Reptillian Ferals are also immune to most forms of hypnosis and mind-control. *''Example:'' none known Porcine & Bovine: While Porcine Ferals possess pig, hog, and boar DNA, Bovines typically have the DNA of domestic cattle, buffalo, bison, and yak. Due to the similarity of the two classes of animal, some of these Ferals may possess DNA of both. Above human strength and hearing are essentially the only advantageous traits among these breeds, however their strength coupled with charging speed can create a devastating attack. They also tend to be quick to anger. *''Examples:'' None Known Cervine: Possessing the traits of deer species, which also includes similar species such as moose, antelope, or gazelle, Cervine Ferals display speed, agility, and grace unparallel, even in Feline Ferals. They can run as fast as Feline Ferals and often jump higher than Feline Ferals but they are unable to jump as high as Amphibious Ferals. Their sense of hearing is heightened to inhuman extremes, yet their other senses are only slightly enhanced beyond those of normal humans. Cervine Ferals have an inner sense that warns them of impending danger and have the remarkable ability to remain completely motionless. Some Cervine Ferals may even display physical mutations such as antlers and elongated limbs. They are very easy to recognize except on Halloween. *''Examples:'' None Known Amphibians: Typically possessing the DNA of amphibious animals such as frog, toad, newt or salamander, Amphibious Ferals, like Reptilian Ferals, display both enhanced physical skills and the exotic physical features. These Ferals, depending on the nature of the associated traits, have incredibly strong legs and are able to jump incredible heights and possess additional membranes for underwater activity. Most if not all Amphibious Ferals are adaptable in water and their agility increases while in water. They are able to hold their breath for considerably longer than a normal human being. Some Amphibious Ferals may also possess a long, prehensile, tongue. *''Example:'' Mortimer Toynbee Pisces: Typically possessing the traits of any of the non-mammalian aquatic vertebrate breeds, including the lamprey, shark, barracuda, or other fish breeds, these Ferals possess many common characteristics of the aquatic breeds such as functional organs (e.g., eyes, gills, fins, swim bladders, webbing, spinates, additional membranes, endoskeletal structures) and enhanced skills including superior strength, agility, underwater speed, and perhaps most important of all the ability to breath underwater. They can also hold their breath for considerably longer than a normal human being. They feel an intense urge to be in water although they are functional on land. Some Pisces Ferals may also possess extendable spines with poisonous or paralyzing effects, which are very painful and can cause total strong pain. *''Examples:'' None Known Insectum: Typically possessing the traits of any of various insect or arachnid breeds, including scorpion, beetle, or spider, these extremely rare Ferals may possess functional organs such as eyes, extendable stingers, pincers, spinnerets, antennae, venom sacs, pheromone ducts, and exoskeletal structures. These Ferals may also possess greatly enhanced physical skills, particularly strength and agility. They can be prone to acts of violence as their mammalian and insect physiology constantly rejects the other. *''Examples:'' Angel Salvadore Aves: Possessing the traits of any of various species of bird, including eagle, hawk, falcon, or owl, this rare Feral breed possesses many common characteristics of birds including functional organs such as enhanced respiratory and skeletal systems as well as an enhanced ocular system and organs. However, functional wings are rare if at all possible for enhanced flight. In addition, other varieties of trairs may be infused for additional desirable characteristics such as penguin traits for cold resistance. *''Examples:'' None Known What is a Feral Mutation? The term "feral" refers to an animal that has escaped from domestication and returned, partly or wholly, to a wild state. With regards to mutation in humans, a feral mutation is one that results in the mutant resembling a more 'wild' form of homo sapiens, although not necessarily a devolved or atavistic form. Most ferals exhibit greater survival instincts, which often are accompanied by physical mutations or adaptations for survival outside of modern civilization. This often expresses itself in such manners as: *Behavioural/Psychological/Mental traits: Many ferals develop subconscious instincts in line with their feral abilities that often conflict with "civilized" behavior, causing them to be seen as antisocial or in some extreme cases, sociopathic. Many times, if left to their own devices, a feral will regress psychologically from full sapience, resulting in animalistic behavior. Ferals tend to react with greater emotion to stimuli than non-ferals, and often develop strong emotional connections to people and possessions. Many ferals are seen as territorial, and often fiercely loyal, in some instances developing a full-blown "pack mentality". *Enhanced Senses , often to the level where the feral is not consciously aware of their brain processing information. This subconscious processing of sensory information is often assumed to be a "sixth sense", although it is not psionic in nature. *A Healing Factor that allows the feral to recover from physical damage at an accelerated rate *Atavistic ("throwback") mutations such as pronounced canine teeth, vertical "catlike" irises, claws, increased body hair, or a tail. Also, it often involves a simpler digestive tract, to garner nourishment from raw and unprocessed foods. Many ferals exhibit food allergies to certain processed foods. It ought to be noted, however, that not all ferals have such mutations, nor are all atavistic mutants to be considered ferals. The differences between Ferals and similar mutations: Many mutants possess the ability to shapeshift into animal forms, although this is not considered a feral mutation, but rather a metamorphic ability. Functionally, many animalistic metamorphs exhibit similar abilities to ferals. Atavistic mutations often happen without the presence of the x-gene, including otherwise genetically-normal human babies being born with caudal appendages (tails) or an incomplete digestive system. Some atavistic mutations are considered harmful, without corresponding feral attributes to compensate, however there are those who combine the two. Not all mutants with enhanced senses or healing factors are feral mutants. Special Abilities and hormonal changes within Ferals: Female Ferals: Female ferals aren’t considered fully mature until the age of 50 and their hormonal composition is made so that they have to mate before they reach that age or die. Preferably they must also have a child before that age. They are rare because many of them never find their mates and perish. Feral Pregnancies: Feral pregnancies are more common in males then females. Due to the rarity of females. Male pregnancies are relatively rare among ferals. 1/1000 males can get pregnant, one of them being an elder feral. Feral pregnancies last for about 6 months and they are mostly like regular human pregnancies. Feral mutants can reproduce very fast, like rats and rabbits. They can also get pregnant after giving birth to a previous child. The biggest difference is that Feral fetuses are intelligent and active from the first month, growing rapidly ,their bodies and central nervous system grow rapidly and while the outer body and bone structures are fully formed within a month the central nervous system, brain and respiratory/vascular systems take about three months to fully develop. leaving the last three months for the feral fetus to learn, hear and sense all they can about their outside world. They are like little sponges. Claws are fully formed in the second month and other atavistic traits slowly follow. Healing factors and enhanced senses are developed in the third month. The last three months the cubs/pups stay safely within their parent to become stronger for the birth. In male pregnancies, feral babies claw their way out of the abdominal cavity or their birth father. Known Ferals: "Pure" Feral mutants: *James 'Logan' Howlett (Wolverine) Confirmed Carrier/Birthfather. Elder Feral *Laura Kinney (X-23) *Jordy van Halen (Lupus) "Atavistic" Feral mutants: *Victor Creed (Sabretooth) Elder feral *Ryder Creed (Fang, Deceased) Confirmed Atavistic born Feral. Stillborn. Carried by James Howlett. *Daken Howlett (S-1) Confirmed Atavistic born feral. Carried by James Howlett Category:Powers